Consolidated B-24 Liberator
The Consolidated B-24 Liberator was an American four engine bomber which saw extensive use during the Second World War and is perhaps best known for its role as a strategic bomber used by the 8th Air Force for the bombing of Germany from based in the Britain. However the aircraft was also used by several other Allied air forces, notably the R.A.F. In fact the R.A.F. bought and deployed the Liberator before it was adopted by the U.S. Army Air Force. Early Liberator models were found unsuitable by the R.A.F. for use as a bomber over Europe. However its long range and load carrying capacity made it extremely useful as a transport and as a maritime patrol aircraft. Thus the first R.A.F. Liberators saw service with Ferry Command over the trans-Atlantic route and also with Coastal Command. Liberators were also used by B.O.A.C. for long range passenger flights from Britain to the Middle-east and Far East. Certainly in the Biggles novels where the Liberator first appeared, it was being used either in the transport role or as a load carrier. Only once did Biggles use one as a bomber. In Biggles in Borneo, Biggles refers to the aircraft as a "Liberator 32". Consolidated Model 32 was the original model designation for the design. In R.A.F. service, the name Liberator was adopted and this later became the name also used by the U.S. Army Air Force along with the official designation of B-24. The Liberator in the works of *''Biggles in Borneo'' - used as a load carrier for 666 Sqn at Lucky Strike. We know it was armed as the crew shot down a Japanese fighter during one of the flights. *''King of the Commandos'' - flown by Biggles to extract Gimlet and his team from Northern France. *''Biggles in the Orient'' - transported Biggles and his squadron from Karachi to Calcutta. *''Biggles Delivers the Goods'' - used again as a load carrier. Biggles personally piloted one on a bombing raid to Shansie. Derivative works *''L’Épée de Wotan'' - in this Miklo graphic novel, an R.A.F. Liberator is used to tow an Airspeed Horsa glider which Biggles and co. were using for their insertion into East Germany during a secret mission. .]] Specifications ''Data comes from Wikipedia The data below is given for a Liberator GR.Mk.I typical of one employed by R.A.F. Coastal Command and similar to one which Biggles would have employed although his armament outfit would have been different. *Crew: 5 *Length: 63 ft 9 in *Wingspan: 110 ft *Empty weight: 27,500 lb *Loaded weight: 38,360 lb *Max. takeoff weight: 46,400 lb *Engines: 4 × Pratt & Whitney R-1830 radial piston engine, 1,200 hp each *Maximum speed: 273 mph (440 km/h) *Range: 3,000 miles (4,800 km) with 2,500 lb (1,100 kg) ordnance *Service ceiling: 31,500 ft (9,600 m) *Armament **5 × .303 in (7.62 mm) Browning Mk.1 machine guns **4 × 20 mm Hispano cannon **8 x "60lb" RP-3 rocket projectiles External links *wikipedia: Consolidated B-24 Liberator *wikipedia: Consolidated Liberator I Category:Aircraft Category:Actual aircraft Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew (canon) Category:Aircraft (canonical works) Category:Aircraft (derivative works)